(1.0) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a launcher for launching missiles, torpedoes, sensors, or counter measures and, more particularly, to a launcher devoid of moving parts having a concentric duct for collecting and dispersing exhaust gases produced by the launch device.
(2.0) Description of the Related Art
In addition to the harsh operational conditions involved in military applications, launchers used for launching missiles, torpedoes, sensors and countermeasures typically find themselves in environments that tend to corrode the launcher itself. In spite of such conditions, the launcher must be made operationally ready within the shortest possible time, and without the need of undue preventive maintenance. Launchers which employ moving parts hinder the obtainment of these operational readiness desires.
Existing launchers, particularly those used for shipboard applications, either use a relatively heavy plenum carrying an uptake device to capture and direct, in an upward manner, exhaust gases of the launched device, or are lacking in a proper uptake mechanism so that the exhaust gases tend to impend on the deck of ship. None of these existing launchers satisfies the needs of shipboard launchers. It is desired to provide a launcher that does not suffer the drawbacks of prior art devices.